disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the devilish pet cat of Lady Tremaine and the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1950 film, Cinderella. He has black fur, a toothy grin, and is portrayed as a sneaky, wicked, and cheating predator who loves nothing more than eating mice. He was voiced by June Foray in the original film and by Frank Welker in the sequels and House of Mouse. Background Development Lucifer was largely created for comic relief. Ward Kimball, one of the animators, imagined and was responsible for the comedic subplot of the cat-and-mouse chase scenes between Lucifer, Jaq, and Gus. His design was largely inspired by a pet cat belonging to Kimball himself. Physical Description Lucifer is a fat cat with black fur covering most of his body. He has a black ruffled head, a white muzzle and a large pink nose, and green pupils with yellow scleroses. He has two long white whiskers on either side of his upper lip and his mouth is often turned up into sinister smile. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail are cream-colored. Lucifer's sharp claws are almost always sticking out. Personality Lucifer is an extremley spoiled, pompous, and gluttonous cat. His only loyalty lies with that of his mistress, Lady Tremaine, who treats him like royalty and acts as his mother figure. He is hostile towards Cinderella, constantly trying to sabotage her plans, and get her into trouble, with the only apparent motive of making her life harder and more miserable, showing he doesn't in the slightest appreciate Cinderella's kind and caring nature, and even seems to dislike Drizella and Anastasia, evidenced by his scowling and covering his ears when the two are bickering over trivial things. Lucifer is also very ambitious and ruthless, going to any lengths to kill the mice that are Cinderella's allies, and is sneaky enough to play the victim when he got Bruno in trouble and manipulated Cinderella into sending him outside. Unlike many Disney villain henchmen, Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish, contrary to his mistress's daughters. Although he is somewhat clumsy due to his heftiness and can be tricked, he gets back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the original film, whilst trying to gather supplies for Cinderella's dress, Jaq and Gus made an attempt to quietly sneak pass Lucifer, and nearly did so without troubles, until the cat almost immediately awakened once the duo passed his way. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to come with her. Appearances ''Cinderella Lucifer is the Tremaines' pet cat. He has black fur and is depicted as a sneaky, wolfishly-wicked, manipulative and cheating mouse consumer. In a particularly manipulatively conniving scene in the beginning of the original film, Lucifer tries to rid the chateau's pet dog Bruno outside of the kitchen by scratching him painfully and sneakily while Cinderella 's back is turned. Bruno then growls loud and threateningly out of furious anger and pain, and Lucifer lets out a benign and exaggerated fake shriek of pain, as if ''Bruno scratched him. Cinderella hears Lucifer's whining fake screech and blames Bruno, bitterly scolding him to go outside and stop causing trouble. Back inside the kitchen, Lucifer wears a wide grin of wicked satisfaction, but is also scolded by Cinderella on getting along better with Bruno. He then lazily drinks on the milk bowl Cinderella left him, until Jaq causes a distraction to lure him away from the other mice, in order to create a path to getting their breakfast. While returning with the mice, Gus struggles with carrying his load and easily grabs Lucifer's attention. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, Cinderella enters the room and accidentally takes Gus away on her breakfast trays for Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Lucifer manages to grab him again, but Cinderella later forces him to let Gus go. When Cinderella is later sent to her stepmother's bedroom after being accused of putting mice into the breakfast trays, Lucifer joins his mistress and takes great pleasure on hearing the punishments Lady Tremaine places on her stepdaughter. However, his pleasure turns to dismay when Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella to give him a bath, which suggests that he does not like baths or prefers to remain filthy. Later, while Lady Tremaine and her daughters are practicing their music lesson, Lucifer cannot stand Drizella's off-key singing of Sing, Sweet Nightingale and rushes out of the room to see Cinderella singing along while scrubbing the floors of the Chateau's entrance hall. He decides to torment Cinderella by jumping all around the freshly-scrubbed floor with his dust-covered paws, ruining Cinderella's hard work. Noticing the mess Lucifer made, Cinderella intends to 'teach him a lesson' with her broomstick, but is distracted by a knock on the door, which is the Herald delivering an invitation to the Ball at the Palace. A while later, Jaq and Gus plan to grab a sash and a bead necklace from the laundry pile, since this is what the other mice needed in order to finish making Cinderella's dress for the ball. It was just their luck that Lucifer was also in the room, sleeping. Jaq and Gus try to quietly retrieve the sash without waking him up, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lucifer, now wide awake, couldn't get a good grip on the sash, and the mice manage to get away with it. Now Jaq and Gus plan to take the bead necklace. Unfortunately, Gus blows their cover by yelling excitedly about the beads. Lucifer immediately sits on them and waits for the mice to make their next move. Jaq formulates a plan and starts off for Lucifer. Lucifer readies his paws, and accidentally let Jaq sneak behind him. Jaq, now a midst the laundry pile at the other side of the room, creates a distraction in the hopes of luring Lucifer away from the beads, giving Gus time to grab them and escape. Lucifer figures this out and uses his tail to keep the beads close to him as he moves towards Jaq. Once he got close enough, Lucifer pounces on Jaq and chases him into the heap of laundry, mainly into a light-blue nightgown. When the coast was clear, Gus made his move to get the beads. Once Gus gets them, he heads back to the mouse hole he and Jaq came in from but unfortunately slips on a bead and slams into the far side wall, briefly getting Lucifer's attention. Jaq immediately intervenes and gets him to chase him into the dress again. This time, Jaq makes an escape out of a sleeve of the dress with Lucifer close behind. Lucifer could only manage to poke his head out of the sleeve. Enraged by the trap he has been put in, Lucifer slithers across the floor aiming for Gus, now picking up the beads with Jaq. Gus barely manages to grab the last bead before Lucifer attempted to bite on him and escapes, leaving Lucifer temporarily trapped in the dress. That night, Lucifer makes another attempt to catch Gus by trapping him under a bowl, only for the Fairy Godmother to turn Gus into a horse. The newly transformed Gus then neighs loudly at Lucifer, scaring the cat so much that he runs off. The next day, Lucifer attempts to catch Jaq and Gus, who have arrived with a key they have stolen from Lady Tremaine, while they try to free Cinderella from her locked room. He succeeds in trapping Gus, who has the key, beneath a bowl and fights back at the mice and the birds who attack him. However, Cinderella's pet dog, Bruno, a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer, having been summoned by the birds on Cinderella's orders, intervenes and scares Lucifer so much, he sails out of the tower's window and falls to the ground below, but survives as cats land on their feet. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appeared in the two sequels. In the 2nd movie, he only appears in the 3rd and final segment, ''An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom-Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, but Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires and Pom Pom dumps him. The mice, who are upset with Lucifer breaking his promise, whack him over the head with a broom knocking the cat unconscious, with Jaq telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film, Lucifer is first seen begging Anastasia and Drizella for some food, but they unknowingly throw his bowl in the sink. Later, when Anastasia brings the Fairy Godmother's wand to the house, the Godmother and her get into a fight, accidentally turning Lucifer into a goose in the process. After Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. When the Jaq and Gus are stalking the key to save the wand, they unknowingly put Lucifer's tail in the fireplace, putting the cat into a screaming fit. When it comes to Cinderella being chased by the palace guards, the mice use the wand on Lucifer, turning him into a jack in the box, but he still continues to chase them. Then they shrink the cat, but he chases the mice in a mouse hole, and when they run out, Jaq and Gus turn Lucifer back into his normal size and run for their lives, leaving him stuck in the hole. Later, In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, preferably to their deaths. But during the chase, however, Cinderella manages to have Lucifer tumble off the coach and into a lake in the middle of the forest they were in during the scene. By the time he swam out to safety, the spell had wore off, and Lucifer was a cat once more, leaving him stranded in the woods. He was never seen again for the remainder of the film, leaving his fate unknown. Cameos A brown fat cat resembling Lucifer makes a cameo at one scene of the one-shot featurette, ''Ben and Me, chasing Christopher Mouse. June Foray reprises her role as Lucifer in that cartoon. Lucifer was briefly seen on Weebo the Robot's monitor in the live-action film, Flubber. Lucifer has made numerous cameos in the television series, House of Mouse. In the episode; "Jiminy Cricket", Lucifer can be seen at a table with Drizella and Anastasia. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Lucifer is seen at a table imagining Jaq and Gus as cooked chickens after not receiving his evening meal. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Lucifer attacked Mortimer after he attempted to flirt with Anastasia and Drizella. Lucifer also appeared dancing in the conga line with many other Disney Villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Frank Welker provides Lucifer's screeches and meows in the series. Live-action appearances ''Cinderella Lucifer is set to appear in the live-action adaptation of the 1950 classic, reprising his role as Lady Tremaine's cat. The size of his role and significance in the story, especially compared to his major role in the original film, is currently unknown. Printed media Comics When Jaq and Gus moved into the castle with Cinderella in the comics, Lucifer followed them and attempted to continue tormenting them, but as a result, by royal decree, cats were banned from within the castle walls. Lucifer would eventually return to antagonize Jaq and Gus again after they came to live on Grandma Duck's farm. Lucifer also appears as a minor antagonist in the manga series, ''Kilala Princess. He appears during Kilala Reno's visit to the world of Cinderella, where he causes a mess alongside Anastasia and Drizella to further Cinderella's list of chores. Video game appearances Lucifer often plays the role as a minor enemy in video games. He appears in Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse, Cinderella Dollhouse 2 and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. ''Disney Princess Lucifer was an obstacle during Cinderella's stage. While Cinderella was in Lady Tremaine's home as a maid. To defeat Lucifer, Gus threw down plates while Cinderella caught most. The other plates would knock Lucifer unconscious. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Lucifer is one of the game's enemies often dealing with the mice when playable. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Lucifer is featured as a boss in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, Lucifer is on a self-assigned mission to keep Ventus and the mice from collecting materials for Cinderella's ball gown, just as he did in the classic film. Lucifer is shown sleeping in the dressing room next to the last pearl (which he may or not be guarding) for Ventus to gather for Cinderella's gown. As Ventus takes it and creeps back for the mousehole, Lucifer wakes up and prepares to strike Ventus from behind, but Jaq warns Ventus at the last minute and throws balls of string at Lucifer to distract him, but Lucifer rams himself into the cabinet where Jaq was standing, causing Jaq to fall onto the floor. As Lucifer prepares to kill Jaq, Ventus intervenes and strikes Lucifer's paw. Angered, Lucifer engages Ventus in a battle, which Ventus wins. Lucifer subsequently runs off and isn't seen again. Since Lady Tremaine may have been killed by the Cursed Coach, along with Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer may no longer have an owner, or a home at that. Perhaps out of kindness, Cinderella may have chosen to keep him. ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Lucifer appears in the ''Cinderella stage as a secret boss battle. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Lucifer is mentioned by Cinderella in this game. Disney Parks Lucifer's likeness can be featured in a few areas throughout the Disney theme parks around the world. A statue of Lucifer can be seen attached to the Cinderella's Wishing Well statue in Walt Disney World. In Tokyo Disneyland, Lucifer's likeness is seen in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall. Lucifer also accompanies Lady Tremaine in the attraction ''Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour also in Tokyo Disneyland. Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed Lucifer makes an appearance on Twice Charmed, a show on the Disney Cruise Line. During the song "Chasing a Dream" Lady Tremaine strolls through the town with her daughters while holding Lucifer. Trivia *Lucifer is similar to Si and Am: they are sneaky, naughty, crafty and get the protagonists into trouble, and they are all cats. *Lucifer is not always considered a minion to Lady Tremaine. He is sometimes seen as a partner in villainy. *The name, Lucifer, is one of the many names of Satan. Walt Disney named the cat this due to his hatred of cats. *Lucifer appears to share some similar physical properties with the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland: they both are rather fat in appearance, they both have a rather large grin at most points, and both have rather sharp claws, and sometimes show opposable toes on each of their hind feet. However, while Lucifer is evil, doesn't talk, and has black fur, the Cheshire Cat is more neutral sometimes good, has the ability to talk, and has pink-and-purple striped fur. *In the earlier scripts, Lucifer was actually going to be Cinderella's cat, instead of being Lady Tremaine's, what is reference to the original story, in which Fairy Godmother transforms him in coachman, but in some versions, he is female. *Lucifer's name, translated to Greek, is Αφροδίτη, which is also the name for the Greek goddess Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. *In all of his appearances, Lucifer has four claws, but during the scene in which he protects the beads and is preparing to kill Jaq or Gus, he has five claws. *Despite his journal entry giving him the name "Lucifer", his name is never pronounced correctly in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, to the point that even Ventus refers to him as "Roosifee", due to the fact that this is how Jaq pronounces it. *As seen in a few roles, Lucifer's killing method consist of silently approaching the enemy and then striking them with his claws once close enough. *His yowels were recycled in some of the later Looney Tunes shorts in the late 50's. This was when June Foray left Disney for Warner Bros. to voice some Looney Tunes characters. Gallery es:Lucifer Category:Cinderella characters Category:Villains Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Iconic characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Silent characters Category:Lovers Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Domestic Cats Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Live-Action Characters